Mind games
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko and Yumi are going on a week vacation with their friends, but Sachiko has a secret that is starting to cause her a little trouble. (I'm terrible at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone so here is the first chapter of the story I was talking about at the end of Isolation. This story is as similar as much as it is different from things I've done before. I hope you like this idea as it is a bit out there for MSGM in my personal opinion. That being said I'm excited for this story and this particular chapter has taken a lot of time, I've restarted it 4 times. Anyways, this story jumps right into it so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"How big is this salad?" Yumi asked as the waitress thought for a moment as she made an approximate size with her hands as Yumi thought for a moment. "Alright, I think that will be plenty, can I get that?"<p>

"Sure, did you want that with the chicken breast or without?"

"With, please," Yumi said as she glanced to the menu one last time to ensure she read everything right before giving it to her waitress.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked after collecting Yumi's menu and moving to the next person which happened to be Yumi's Onee-sama, Ogasawara Sachiko.

Sachiko was sitting unresponsive lost in deep thought which was evident by the look on her face.

_What is she doing?_

_Is she alright._

_I wonder if her and Yumi are having and issue._

_Sachiko the waitress is waiting on you, now snap out of it._

Sachiko jumped to life as she glanced around the table before looking towards the waitress and back down to her menu which she realized she hadn't even looked at yet. "S-Sorry, I'll just get what she got," Sachiko said as she motioned to Yumi who was looking at her with concern in her eyes.

_I hope everything is alright with her, I want her to relax on this week away from home not worry about things back here._

Sachiko just smiled at the way she usually did and that smile told Yumi that she would explain what was going on later.

_We need to talk after this._

Sachiko glanced towards Youko who just simply gave her a quick glance as an acknowledgment that Sachiko had understood her. "Is everything alright, Sachiko?" Youko asked as Sachiko smiled at her and gave a nod.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just didn't sleep very well last night," Sachiko replied as Yumi frowned a little bit.

_I knew you shouldn't have called her that late._

"It's my fault, I kept her up on the phone last night," Yumi apologized as Sachiko shook her head.

"It's not entirely your fault, I could have told you I was tired," Sachiko chuckled as she put an arm around Yumi and pulled her close to reassure her everything was fine. Their relationship as petite soeur and Onee-sama had grown very close. In fact they were now best friends and the previous formalities that Sachiko had once required on Yumi were gone for the most part. Yumi could get away with calling Sachiko by her first name and Sachiko was no longer awkward about receiving hugs from Yumi. Though this comfort level was only with Yumi, Sachiko wouldn't allow anyone else to touch her aside form the occasional hug when greeting or leaving her friends.

_You couldn't say no to that girl if she was asking you commit murder._

Sachiko glanced around the table still holding her smile as she read her friends faces, but saw nothing that would give away who thought it.

"Can't say no to Yumi-chan, can you?" Youko asked with a smile as Sachiko shrugged trying not to show any form of embarrassment.

_That's not true, it would just be rude I'm sure, so she just put up with me. This really is my fault._

Sachiko glanced over to Yumi who now seemed to be the one carrying the troubled expression. "I think I need to get a little fresh air for a moment. Would you join me, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced up to her and smiled with a nod before standing.

_I wonder if something is going on between them._

Once outside Sachiko looked up at the stars and took a deep breath before looking down to Yumi, "do you believe me that I was simply just tired?"

_Because of me._

"Yes, I believe you," Yumi answered in an almost questioning tone as Sachiko remained neutral faced with that thought in Yumi's mind.

"You know I like when you call me at night, it makes me very happy," Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow at her. "Truth be told though, I'm excited about this trip, I keep imagining what things we will d...do..." Sachiko said as her dream from the night before, the real reason she had not been able to sleep crossed her mind again.

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked noticing the awkward look on Sachiko's face.

Sachiko smiled before waving a hand at her, "everything is fine, I just remembered I forgot to pack something is all."

_Something is going on that she won't tell me, but I don't think she wants me bothering her about it. It's her business after all not mine._

"Yumi you still don't believe me do you?" Sachiko asked as Yumi remained still for a moment before shrugging.

_Lately you've been hiding things from me, I know you well enough to know that. . ._

"I still think it's my fault that you stayed up late," Yumi said as Sachiko sighed before placing her hands on Yumi's shoulders and looking her right in the eyes.

_This is just like that dream. . ._ Sachiko thought before speaking. "Yumi, I assure you, my sleepiness has nothing to do with you calling me or interrupting or anything like that. In fact you calling me was exactly what I needed last night, it got my mother out of my hair for awhile. If something was truly wrong, I would be a lot more than just tired."

_I guess she does have a point. Besides we've talked like that many times before._

"Now before we go back in there I want to ask you something," Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to spend the night? We can leave from my house tomorrow morning and have fun all night tonight," Sachiko said as Yumi smiled.

"I would like that very much," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled.

_Such a pretty smile. . ._

"Good then let's eat and on our way home we can stop at your home and pick your things up," Sachiko said as Yumi nodded before taking Sachiko's hand and being led back into the restaurant.

_She is smiling, whatever you did worked._

_No hickeys that I can, how dissapointing. . ._

_I wonder what they talked about._

_If Yoshino drinks her water that fast she is going to have to go to the bathroom soon._

Sachiko just simply smiled as she pulled Yumi's chair out for her before taking her own seat. "I hope we didn't miss anything too exciting," Sachiko said as Sei grinned. "I wasn't talking to you," Sachiko quickly added as she looked to Sei who just frowned.

_Probably not as exciting as what you two did out there_

"The waitress refilled your waters," Rei shrugged as Sachiko glanced down to the glass in front of her

"We were just talking about tomorrow," Touko said as Yumi and Sachiko glanced to her.

"Speaking of which, Yumi will be riding with me," Sachiko said as the other girls looked over at her.

"We're not riding together?" Yoshino asked as Sachiko shook her head.

"Unfortunately not, I have matters to attend to tomorrow morning before I can leave. Yumi and I will be showing up a few hours late, but I have already called ahead and secured us a room," Sachiko said as she felt a little light headed for a moment.

_So it happens there? _Sachiko thought as she regained her smile before anyone could notice anything wrong.

_I wonder what she has to do tomorrow morning, I hope I won't be intruding._

Sachiko took a drink of her water as the conversation at the table went back to normal. Once the attention was off of her, she pulled out her cellphone and sent Yumi a text message.

Yumi glanced over towards Sachiko once she felt her phone buzz because sitting next to her she could see that she was sending a message. This wasn't the first time Sachiko had done something like this however, so Yumi understood it was only for her.

"_No one needs to know sleeping in is our excuse," _the text message read as Yumi smiled, she had just discussed last night how she wasn't looking forward to waking up super early to start the two hour long drive.

"So what are we going to be doing tomorrow?" Touko asked as Sachiko and Yumi rejoined the table conversation.

"Aside from settling in at the hotel, I think we are just going to look around town and relax. That is what this vacation is all about, just getting away from everything for a full week," Youko explained as the waitress came by the table with a few others holding the big trays that had all of their food.

"We will be sharing a room," Sachiko whispered as she leaned close to Yumi who just nodded.

_One week alone with Sachiko, that sounds amazing. . . I wonder if we will share a bed?_

"Here are your salads," the waitress said as Sachiko moved out of her way so their food could be placed down. It was also a way to cover her slight blush from Yumi's thought.

-X-X-

"I want to talk with you tonight," Youko said as Sachiko glanced over to Yumi who was with the rest of their friends talking outside the restaurant. "This one is obviously bothering you, at least tell me if it's dangerous."

"It's not dangerous," Sachiko answered looking back to Youko, "it may be life changing though."

Youko raised an eyebrow as she noticed Sachiko look back to Yumi.

_It has something to do with her, doesn't it?_

"Yes," Sachiko answered as Yumi turned and looked at her before smiling which Sachiko took as her queue to rejoin her. "I will call you tonight and tell you about it."

"I'll keep my phone on," Youko simply replied as the two walked towards the group Sachiko immediately joining Yumi's side.

"Are you ready to go?" Sachiko asked as Yumi nodded.

"Well then I think we will probably be going, thank you for inviting us," Sachiko said as the group of girls turned their attention to them.

"Oh come on, we are all friends here you can drop the formalities," Sei teased as Sachiko chuckled a little.

"I suppose you are right for once," Sachiko responded as she saw Touko give Yumi a goodbye hug. "Anyways, we will see you all tomorrow."

"Have a good night," the rest of the girls said as Sachiko turned to Youko for a brief moment.

"I'll call you about when we will be arriving tomorrow, have a good night, Onee-sama," Sachiko said with a smile before turning to walk away with Yumi in hand.

_I will talk to you later tonight._

Sachiko just simply smiled as she led Yumi towards her car and opened the passenger door for her. "For the beautiful lady," Sachiko said as Yumi blushed a little before getting in.

_There is no way she thinks I'm beautiful._

Sachiko kept a straight face through this thought though deep down in bothered her that Yumi did this to herself. Once she had closed the door Sachiko walked around to her side of the car and got in after waving another goodbye to her friends who were still talking.

"That was good," Yumi said once Sachiko's door was shut and the car was started.

"It most certainly was, but it wouldn't have been nearly as fun if you weren't there," Sachiko replied as Yumi smiled before glancing out the car window.

_She always says things like this, but I wonder if she truly means it. If she does then I have to wonder what it is I'm feeling when she tells me things like this. . . It makes me happy when I'm the center of her attention._

Sachiko glanced towards Yumi who was oblivious looking out her car window as Sachiko drove. The restaurant was only a few minutes from Yumi's house, which was only a few minutes from Sachiko's.

"I'm even more happy that you are spending the night, I really enjoy when you're with me. That is why this week I think we will have a lot of fun together," Sachiko smiled before glancing out her car window thinking of her dream.

"I'm happy we got a room together, it will be like a sleepover every night," Yumi said as Sachiko turned her head back towards her nodding. "I just wonder why Touko-chan wanted her own bedroom, she could have stayed with you and me."

_It's probably because of that talk we had a few weeks ago. . ._

"She has always liked her privacy, I'm sure she just doesn't want to share a room. She will be nearby if we need her though," Sachiko said as Yumi nodded.

_I wonder what talk her and Yumi had a few weeks ago and why it makes a difference about our rooms," _Sachiko thought as the car came to a stop in front of Yumi's house.

"Do you need any help gathering your things?" Sachiko asked as Yumi shook her head as she climbed out of the car.

_My room is a disaster there is no way I'm letting you of all people see it._

"No, I just have one or two bags and my parents will probably want to sit and talk if you come in," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled at her.

"I will wait out here for you then," Sachiko said as Yumi walked towards the house.

Sachiko sighed once Yumi's front door closed, her mind was a mess right now. Yumi's thoughts were odd today to say the least. "She likes being the center of my attention?" Sachiko asked herself as she looked towards Yumi's house and feeling something weird in her heart for a moment, it was almost breathtaking.

"_You're feeling it again. . . I wonder if this is what she if feeling?" _Sachiko thought as she looked at the steering wheel in front of her before thinking about Youko. _I wonder if I should tell her?_

"_Do you want to come in?" Yumi asked leaning against the doorway as she looked to Sachiko with a look that made her feel something strangely familiar._

Sachiko put a hand to her head as she remembered more of the dream.

"_We have this room all to ourselves tonight," Yumi said with a seductive smile as Sachiko stepped past her and into the room while Yumi shut the door behind her._

_. . ._

"_Just relax, I'll do everything. . ."_

"Sachiko?" Yumi asked as Sachiko snapped out of her thoughts and glanced over to see Yumi standing by the passenger door. Sachiko opened the trunk from her keys as she took a deep breath and wondered how long she was sitting like that.

Yumi just looked at her weird for a moment before going to the trunk and putting her bags in it. Once she was back in the car she looked at Sachiko oddly, "are you sure something isn't wrong, it's not like you to zone out."

Sachiko just simply smiled for a moment before starting the car, "I was just thinking about everything I had packed. I think I have it all so I won't just be packing all night."

"I'm sure it will be fine, if you think about it too much, it might stress you out," Yumi explained as she glanced towards Sachiko.

"I suppose you are right, I'm sure everything will be fine," Sachiko said as she turned off of Yumi's street.

-X-X-

Sachiko walked up the few steps turning to ensure Yumi was still with her as the front door to the Ogasawara mansion opened. "Good evening," a servant bowed to both Sachiko and Yumi as they entered the house.

"Please let us take these bags," the servants said as Sachiko glanced to Yumi who just smiled and gave up her bags, something she wouldn't have done when they first met. She had been to the Ogasawara mansion enough now to know that the servants don't take no for an answer very well.

"Bring them to my room please," Sachiko said as the servant bowed before turning and making their way down the hall. "Do you want anything to drink Yumi?" Sachiko asked as they took of their shoes and started walking towards the kitchen.

_I wonder if she has any juice? Just get water it's easier._

"Water would be nice," Yumi answered as Sachiko smiled grabbing a glass out of the cupboard.

"Are you sure? We have juice you know."

"Oh that sounds good," Yumi said as Sachiko opened the fridge and asked what type of juice Yumi wanted.

_Oh that is the really expensive apple juice, I wonder if she is alright with me drinking this?_

"Here you are," Sachiko said as she poured Yumi's glass before filling her own cup with the juice. "We've got plenty more where that came from so have as much as you like."

Yumi gave a nod as she picked the glass up and took a drink of it. _Oh it's so good, this is way better than the stuff my mom gets at home._

Sachiko laughed at this as Yumi looked at her confused, "it's nothing you just made a weird face when you took a drink is all. I hope it wasn't because it didn't taste good."

"No it was delicious," Yumi said shaking her head as Sachiko turned and put the jug back in the fridge. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well we could go to my room and watch a movie or play a game. We just recently got a new movie that I think you will like. I could have some popcorn made and we can watch it right in my room," Sachiko offered as Yumi thought about it for a moment.

"Can I take a shower first? I'm afraid I won't have time tomorrow morning if we are in a big rush," Yumi asked as Sachiko nodded.

"Of course, I'll just get everything ready while you are in," Sachiko said as she grabbed her glass of juice before motioning Yumi to follow her to her bedroom.

Sachiko and Yumi were greeted by Sachiko's personal maid as they approached her bedroom. "Oh, Yumi-chan, I was wondering whose things those were on Sachiko's bed. I should have realized it was your stuff you are the only one of Sachiko's friends who stays in her room when over," the maid explained as she patted Yumi on the head with a smile before opening Sachiko's bedroom door for them.

Yumi always liked Sachiko's maid, she was a lot different than the rest of the servants at the house. She would play with them, tease them every now and again, and always had a smile. Yumi always liked to think she had a big heart.

"Do you think we could have some popcorn, we are going to watch that new movie I got," Sachiko asked as her maid looked to Yumi surprised.

"You are going to be sticking to Sachiko's side all night if you watch that movie," the maid said shaking her head, "that movie gives me the creeps."

"Is it really that scary?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shook her head.

"It's not even a scary movie, she is just teasing you," Sachiko sighed as the maid laughed.

"I just love seeing your reactions Yumi-chan, has anyone told you you're really cute when your scared?"

Yumi nodded, "Sachiko has."

_Sachiko called her cute. . .? I wonder if there is something going on here, that girl has never said anything was cute._

"Well she wasn't lying," the maid smiled, "I will go get your popcorn ready for your movie."

"Thank you," Sachiko bowed as the maid walked past them. "Why don't you take your shower now, I will call Onee-sama quick and then we can watch the movie."

Once the bathroom door shut Sachiko pressed the dial button and headed out of her bedroom and towards a nearby guest room so she could talk in peace.

"Is Yumi in the room with you?" Youko asked immediately as Sachiko shook her head even though she was on the phone.

"No, she is in the shower right now, so we will have to make this quick."

"This was about your dream right?" Youko asked, "what happened, you said it involved Yumi-chan and it was life changing, so what is happening?"

"She. . . I mean, I... We. . . Well this week. . ." Sachiko said never able to make a clear sentence, she was quickly realizing what sharing this dream would tell Youko. It was something she wasn't even sure she was fully prepared for.

"Sachiko you are not making any sense," Youko said interrupting her as Sachiko stopped herself and sighed. She had told Youko about her mind reading, this couldn't possibly be any worse than that.

"Yumi is going to do something this week that is life changing," Sachiko said unable to tell the truth.

"Life changing in a bad way?" Youko asked probing for answers she could tell Sachiko was beating around the bush.

Sachiko shook her head as her mind raced with many thoughts about Yumi and her feelings for her, "no."

"Does she do something to someone?" Youko asked as Sachiko remembered her dream vividly for a moment.

_Sachiko glanced down and saw Yumi's hand slowly make their way into the front of her pants._

"Yes," Sachiko said a little breathlessly as she sat on the bed in the room, just like the other times this thought had crossed her mind her legs felt weak.

"Is this person someone we know?" Youko asked as Sachiko moved her head back and forth debating whether she should say it.

"I can't answer that," Sachiko said immediately putting her hand to her head feeling stupid for lying.

Youko sighed easily realizing whatever it was Sachiko was hesitant to say, "well if it's Yumi, this week, and not bad what does she do meet someone that changes her life?"

"Yes," Sachiko answered covering her mouth and wishing she could take the words back.

"Wait, what? Yumi meets someone on this trip? I thought your dreams were only short, how could you know it's life changing?"

"Because of what they do. . ." Sachiko said even though her mind was just repeating, _"shut up, shut up, shut up!"_

The phone line went silent for a moment as Youko's mind worked quickly to make sense of the story.

". . . Because of what they do. . .? Sachiko there is only a few things that can happen in a day with meeting someone that is life changing, especially for a girl," Youko said as Sachiko bit her bottom lip. "Sachiko, I'm only going to ask this once, you know I can tell if you are lying to me, so answer truthfully. Does Yumi get pregnant on this trip?"

Sachiko's eyes widened as she quickly shook her head, "Onee-sama!"

"Sachiko answer me truthfully, you know I'm not afraid to ask the tough questions."

Sachiko remained silent for a moment before sighing, "No, Onee-sama, she doesn't get pregnant. . ."

"Does she meet her husband then?" Youko asked as Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

"What, no, Yumi doesn't meet any boys," Sachiko said mindlessly out of annoyance which she immediately regretted. Did she say that because the thought of Yumi with someone else bothered her, Sachiko shook her head.

". . .It's you isn't it, Sachiko?" Youko asked as Sachiko opened her mouth but remained still not able to speak as the phone line remained silent. ". . .Sachiko what is going on?"

"I don't know," Sachiko simply answered as she put her head down, she swore Youko could read minds sometimes.

"Sachiko, do you have feelings for Yumi?" Youko asked calmly as the phone remained silent for quite awhile.

. . .

. . .

". . .Do you hate me now?" Sachiko finally asked as Youko took a deep breath.

"You know you really had me afraid for Yumi-chan there," Youko answered as Sachiko raised an eyebrow feeling a very large mix of emotions. After another moments silence Youko figured she should say something, she knew Sachiko was probably beside herself at the moment. "Would you like to tell me about these feelings? I think it could help you calm down a little bit."

Sachiko just shrugged before laying down on the bed and closing her eyes, "they're strong enough to make me not even realize a waitress is talking to me. They are keeping me up at night, and when Yumi is near I'm constantly over analyzing everything she thinks in hopes that it's about me. . ."

"And are they?"

"Yes," Sachiko answered after a moment.

"Then I don't see anything wrong with this," Youko said as Sachiko exhaled her frustration. "This is still bothering you."

"I just told you I have feelings for Yumi-chan and you don't even protest, I don't know what I'm supposed to think."

"I think I can understand that. For tonight just relax and have fun with Yumi, don't let this bother you, she is more aware of your moods than any of us, which I guess after hearing this makes sense. If she likes you Sachiko and comes out to you this weekend then let it happen, especially if you have feelings for her. You should probably go check on her though, I just wanted to know that no ones life is in danger. You have a good night, I'll see you two tomorrow," Youko said as Sachiko said her goodbyes before hanging up the phone and staring at the ceiling.

"Should I have told her that Yumi seduces me?" Sachiko questioned to herself before sitting up in the bed and glancing towards the door. "How do we go from not even confessing our feelings to. . ." Sachiko shook her head thinking of the dream.

_Sachiko stopped running as she took a deep breath and glanced up to see Yumi approaching what appeared to be a small room that had direct access to the outdoors. The building itself looked like an old time hotel of sorts, Sachiko couldn't really tell, it had Japanese styling in it's architecture._

"_Do you want to come in?" Yumi asked leaning against the doorway as she looked to Sachiko with a look that made her feel something strangely familiar. She almost couldn't look at her for longer than a few seconds, that look was draining as much as it was luring. Then again Sachiko didn't feel drained, she felt something different, her heart was racing and her mind had many thoughts rushing through it. When she got closer to Yumi she realized what it was that she was seeing and what it was that she was feeling. Yumi looked extremely seductive and Sachiko was starting to feel anxious about what might happen._

"_We have this room all to ourselves tonight," Yumi said with a seductive smile as Sachiko stepped past her and into the room while Yumi shut the door behind her._

_Sachiko stood still taking deep breaths until she felt two hands on her waist followed by breaths on the back of her neck._

"_Just relax, I'll do everything," Yumi whispered as Sachiko glanced down and saw Yumi's hand slowly make their way into the front of her pants._

Sachiko took a deep breath as she relived the dream for a few minutes before standing from the bed. "I should probably go back now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright so if you can't tell Sachiko has the ability to read minds in this. . . Had to give that a few dots to sink in, now if that sounds utterly stupid stick with me here for a second! I got this idea from a show called Kotoura-san which I personally loved. I have exact specifications as to how this power works and it will be explained throughout the story, but don't worry she can't lift Yumi's skirt with her mind. That would be more of a Shizuma and nagisa thing imo. Anyways, her mind stuff is very tame im my opinion, though I have altered the way it works from Kotoura-san a little.

That being said I need to ask here, is it hard to follow the mind reading parts. **Sachiko's **thoughts are all followed by Sachiko thought or put in a place where I believe they will be obvious they are her own. The thoughts in this though aren't meant to exactly be said by the person she is "hearing" which is how I view her power. That is why the Yoshino drinking too much water thing was in this because it was showing that she doesnt' target one, it's just kind of taking everything around (will explain more later!) I just want to make sure that they are easy enough to follow, I will make them extremely obvious if it's tought to understand, but I'm trying hard to not do that. Just let me know please!

Alright now for the last part of this note, I figured i would tell you about the other starts to this story that did not make it in. The original idea for this story was a lot more fun than isolation. When I started it, this story it was all meant to take place at the school as usual, all three of the original stories start with Sachiko waking up. The dream at the end of this story was actually the start of the 3rd restart, which was exactly what I needed for this chapter to come along. I at first had Sachiko reading every servants mind around her and forming a kind of negative view of her parents, but then I had Sayako also think of the servants a little negatively, which resulted in Sachiko not being very happy.

The second idea was basically the same, it would be at the school and revolve around their friends as usual, but again it just turned out weird, I really didn't like it. The third one where she had the dream was the interesting one, I started her out with that dream waking up completely shaken by this dream, she was distracted, confused, and to top it all off Yumi shows up early at her house which causes her to kind of act oddly. The issue was why Yumi was over there it didn't seem right, but then I realized I didn't want Sachiko freaking out like that because again, it was just kind of odd to me.

I thought about it a lot and then I came up with this idea which was a thumbs up in my head, so now I'm doing it this way which I won't go into for obvious reasons.

I know this was a really long note but I'm always interested in that type of stuff so I figured some of you might be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if it was too confusing I will fix it quick to make it easier to understand and going forward will label the thoughts. ANyways long A/N! thank you for reading if you got here and I hope you like it so far, it's moving fast with a confession in the first chapter huh :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright, so first off it's been almost 1 month. Trust me this month has been torture for this chapter. One school started and it's demanding quite a bit of attention, I have one project orientated class that is ridiculous. Anyways, the other problem is tht if I were to combine all the times I've started and tweaked this chapter alone I would be posting probably close to 15k words here. That being said this chapter may be a little rough around the edges, but I hate making people wait. The other thing is this chapter is where the rated M stuff starts to come in. If you've read my stuff before you know that I don't go into detail too much (so much so that I've been told to switch things to rated T), but it's mainly a comfort thing and the fact that I'm not entirely interested in super detail like some are. I'm sorry to disappoint if you are one of them looking for that. However, I am trying to go a little farther, I want to try and get a little more comfortable with it. Which is one of the two goals I have for this story right now. Anyways, this is a big chunk of text of an authors note. I'll have a little more down below but I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p>Sachiko leaned her head against her bedroom door as that dream played through in her head again. She felt stupid for telling Youko she had feelings for Yumi. Admitting such a thing and then having to sleep in the same bed as that person. Sachiko just sighed again as she grabbed the door handle, it wouldn't do her any good sitting out here thinking about Yumi.<p>

"_Telling someone doesn't make it any less awkward," _Sachiko thought as she opened her bedroom door and took a step inside. She practically fainted when she saw Yumi sitting on her bed with her hair down wearing a silky red nightgown.

Yumi glanced up from the small diary she was writing in before smiling at Sachiko who was having anything but innocent thoughts, "did you get ahold of Youko-sama?"

. . .

. . .

"Sachiko?" Yumi asked as she blushed a little, she had never been stared at like that before.

Sachiko instantly snapped out of it when Yumi said her name as she took a breath and went over to her dresser to fake doing something, "I'm sorry, I just. . . . . You look really good in that."

_She thinks I look good? Does that mean she was… checking me out?_

Yumi blushed deeply at this thought as she quickly noted it in her diary before closing it and setting it off to the side, "t-thank you."

_You have to stop blushing, if she sees you blushing what will she think? Calm down, she was just complimenting your night gown. She meant nothing by it._

"Do you have all your things packed?" Sachiko asked as she moved something on her dresser before moving it back so it looked like she was actually doing something.

"I think so," Yumi said as she quickly climbed out of Sachiko's bed and went over to her bag to look.

"Well if you ne—" Sachiko lost her voice as she turned around and saw Yumi bent over looking at her bag, her nightgown may have been a little short. Not that Sachiko minded, but she wasn't focusing very well. All she could do was turn back around and scold herself again.

"_Why of all times are these feelings here?" _Sachiko thought as she pictured Yumi's hand going down the front of her pants again. She could only close her eyes and take a deep breath to try and relax. _"That dream is going to be the death of me, this feeling in me is. . . sexual. I cannot be feeling this right now," _Sachiko continued thinking as she felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump a little.

"Are you alright? You stopped speaking in the middle of your sentence and turned to your dresser like you needed help standing, you aren't sick are you?" Yumi asked curiously as she put a hand to Sachiko's forehead, "hmm, you feel kind of warm."

Sachiko blushed slight as she stepped away from Yumi's hand and smiled before turning towards her bed, "I'm fine, I assure you, it's just a little warm in here is all."

"Really? I'm a little chilly myself," Yumi said as Sachiko shrugged before realizing she should probably change into the clothes she would be sleeping in.

"Why don't you climb into bed then? I'm sure you warm up quicly under the blanket," Sachiko said as she headed towards the bathroom. "If you're still cold by the time I'm dong changing I'll give you a big hug and warm you up."

"Aren't you already warm though, that would just make it uncomfortable for you being snuggled close to me," Yumi replied as she grabbed her diary to put in her bag before bed.

"_You are entering dangerous territory," _Sachiko thought to herself as she pictured her snuggled close to Yumi followed by that dream yet again.

Sachiko shook her head before turning to Yumi briefly, "if you're cold then there will be no way I'll be uncomfortable being warm." Once inside the bathroom she leaned against the door and took a deep breath, "just change your clothes and go to bed. This is just like any other time she has slept over."

"_You've never gone to bed with her ready to tear her nightgown off before though. . ." _Sachiko thought a moment later as she sighed.

"This night is going to be harder than I thought. . ."

-X-X-

Sachiko groaned as she felt her shoulder being nudged by something. She wasn't fully awake yet, but she was starting to register what was going on even if she wasn't opening her eyes. The night before had been just as tough as she thought with crawling into bed and snuggling close to Yumi. It turned out Yumi had been cold which only bothered Sachiko more. It was reason to cuddle close to her while feeling the way she felt. If Yumi could have read her mind she would have seen only indecent thoughts.

In the long run Sachiko found it hard to get to sleep the night before as she experienced many breathtaking feelings from having Yumi in her arms while feeling like she was.

"It's time to wake up," Yumi said as Sachiko groaned again before rolling over onto her side. Yumi sighed as she got on her knees so she could try and wake her easier. She leaned over Sachiko to look at her face making sure she wasn't already awake.

_Alright, she is still asleep, one more good nudge though and she should be up. . . ._

Sachiko only closed her eyes shut tighter as a last effort for staying asleep.

_Then again, maybe I could let her sleep a little longer, she looks really cute when she is sleeping._

Sachiko's eyes quickly opened at this thought as she turned to roll over. What she was met with was something she didn't think possible. It was such a sudden thing that she didn't even think to pull away and Yumi remained silent and still the entire time. Her lips had met Yumi's halfway through rolling over, Sachiko couldn't have guessed that Yumi was leaning that close to her.

_Am I kissing Sachiko?_

Sachiko quickly refocused as she pulled away from Yumi and put a hand to her lips not looking at Yumi.

_I just had my first kiss and it was with Sachiko. . ._

"I'm so sorry, Yumi, I know what you must think of me," Sachiko apologized as another one of Yumi's thoughts crossed her mind.

_I want to kiss her again._

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine," Yumi said as she glanced down to the bed before looking back up at Sachiko and saw a slight blush.

Sachiko quickly shook her head realizing it as she covered her face with her hands, "No, it was my fault, I was the one who wouldn't get up."

_We're doing it again. . ._

"I think this qualifies as one of those moments," Yumi said after a minute of silence.

_I wish it was a real kiss, but I know it wasn't. . ._

"Does it really?" Sachiko asked as she lifted her head from her hands and looked at Yumi with something Yumi had never seen before in her eyes. Sachiko wanted it badly to just be nothing more than a kiss and with what Yumi was thinking she knew it was true for her too. That being said she still feared telling Yumi how she felt. She had seen a mind change so quickly for no reason before, she feared Yumi may do it. Even if Yumi did want it, having it a truth to those around you was sometimes more powerful. Unfortunately that possibility wasn't something people thought about actively as they were safe with their true desire hidden away in their minds.

If she were to tell Yumi that she felt the way she did, that every morning she woke up thinking about her and wanted to tell her that she loved her and nothing more, it could be bad. If Yumi feared others knowing, she would flat out reject Sachiko and her feelings may gradually change. Sachiko knew this though. For now she would have to let it go, it just wasn't the right time to tell her.

"I think so, we are both apologizing for something that is just as much my fault as it is yours," Yumi smiled as Sachiko tried hard to put on a smile.

"I suppose you are right," Sachiko said as Yumi turned to crawl out of bed.

"_Wait, you've already seen what is going to happen this weekend, you know that when you tell her it goes well," Sachiko thought as she looked up to Yumi with a real smile._

"Yumi, about that kiss," Sachiko started as Yumi turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I already said it was both our faults," Yumi replied as she turned back towards the dresser.

Sachiko paused for a moment as she took a deep breath, "did you want it to be just an accident?" Yumi turned quickly from the dresser as she looked at Sachiko a little surprised. Sachiko quickly straightened up as she felt an overwhelming surge of fear wash over her, "I mean. . . Just forget about it," she said before quickly standing up from the bed and heading into the bathroom.

_Did she really just ask me that? What does that even mean? Did she not want the kiss to be an accident? If that is true does that mean that Sachiko. . .?_

Sachiko quickly hit her palm against her head and started thinking hard of something else as she heard Yumi's thoughts from the other side of the door, Yumi had been standing pretty close to it.

"_What were you thinking? Did you really just ask Yumi that? She heard it too!" _Sachiko thought as she leaned against the bathroom door looking at the ceiling. "Why is it so hard to tell her when you already know the outcome is good? What are you afraid of? Is it because she is a girl?" Sachiko asked herself as she paused for a moment and thought of her parents and about herself in general. _"That's right, you are falling in love with a woman and only one person knows. . . Are you afraid of everyone else?"_

Sachiko shook her head as she rubbed her eyes and sighed. _"I know for certain this isn't simply a phase. I desire to be with her so much it almost hurts, I can't get her out of my head," _Sachiko thought as she glanced to the mirror and looked at her own reflection. "Once you tell her, you can't take it back. You know your near future is good with her, but what about after? Better yet, when do I actually tell her?"

Sachiko glanced at the wristwatch she had laying on the bathroom counter, it was nearing eleven in the morning which is when they planned on leaving. It seemed Yumi had let her sleep as long as she possibly could. _"I have to tell her soon. I'll go crazy thinking about her if I don't."_

-X-X-

_Sachiko glanced to her cellphone which had buzzed in her pocket, the text she received was from Yumi which was odd considering Yumi was in her bedroom. Sachiko had gone down to the kitchen to get them a glass of water, but set the cups down to look at the message._

"_I'm not wearing anything," the text read as a picture popped up on Sachiko's phone that showed Yumi's nude from sitting in her bed. Sachiko quickly closed her phone as she took a deep breath and looked towards the exit of the kitchen. Before she could even think her feet were already moving towards her bedroom._

_When she opened the door to her bedroom she saw Yumi looking towards her seductively while holding Sachiko's blanket over her body. "What took you so long?" Yumi asked as she let the blanket drop before crawling out of Sachiko's bed and slowly walking towards her._

_Sachiko could only stand breathless as her eyes feasted on Yumi's naked body, her bare shoulders, her smaller but alluring breasts, and of course the thing Sachiko couldn't help but glance to frequently, Yumi's love._

"_Do you like what you see?" Yumi asked as she approached Sachiko causing her to back up until she was against the door fully. Yumi stood close, her breasts just barely touching Sachiko's as she moved her lips close to Sachiko's. "You know I've wanted this for a long time," Yumi said as she leaned closer and kissed Sachiko gently for a moment. "You're quivering," Yumi chuckled as she felt Sachiko uneasily exhale against her lips._

"_Here, let me help you," Yumi said as she grabbed Sachiko's hand and moved it to her love as she gasped a little from the touch._

"_Did I hurt you?" Sachiko quickly asked as she felt her hand shake a little, she couldn't believe what she was feeling right now._

_Yumi just simply shook her head before looking up into Sachiko's eyes, "No, you're fingers are just a little cold is all, but don't worry about that, they will warm up quickly," Yumi said as she moved a little closer placing her lips on Sachiko's once again. Sachiko kissed back this time, though it was still soft and gentle, it quickly turned into a more passion filled kiss as her fingers started exploring Yumi's love. Every small grunt and moan from Yumi only encouraged Sachiko as she wrapped her free arm around Yumi's back and deepened the kiss._

_Yumi was powerless under Sachiko as her tongue assaulted her own and her fingers became more confident in their motions. Yumi's hips started moving unconsciously as she moaned more and more. Her senses were completely enveloped by Sachiko and much sooner than she thought she would she felt something building. "Please, don't stop," Yumi breathed in between kisses as she gripped Sachiko tighter._

_Sachiko could feel Yumi's legs squeezing around her hand tighter and though it was tougher, she was only encourage to keep going. "The bed," Sachiko said as she felt Yumi's hips start moving more rapidly, "It will be better on the bed."_

_Yumi couldn't even talk, all she could do was shake her head before feeling a release and leaning most of her weight onto Sachiko as waves of pleasure washed over her. "S-Sa..Sachikoooo," Yumi moaned loudly as her hips squeezed tightly onto Sachiko's fingers. Sachiko could only lower with Yumi to the ground as her grip loosened._

_Yumi could only exhale a little when Sachiko pulled her fingers away from her, but she was made speechless as she watched Sachiko put those fingers in her mouth. The look in Sachiko's eyes seemed to darken as she tasted Yumi for the first time._

"_Sachiko. . ." Yumi breathed before feeling Sachiko's hand on her back let her lean back a little. Sachiko's lips on her left breast a moment later would take her breath away as her other hand went to her lower back. Yumi was once again powerless under Sachiko as she took what she had wanted._

"_It's not fair," said about a minute later as Sachiko released her breast and looked up to her catching her breath. "I want to feel you like you felt me," Yumi said as Sachiko grinned before helping Yumi to her feet and slowly walking her towards the bed. Once close enough she pushed Yumi back and grabbed the bottom of her shirt._

"_Is this what you want?" Sachiko asked as Yumi slowly nodded never taking her eyes off of Sachiko's body that was quickly becoming exposed. "You're so beautiful," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor and exposing her breasts to Yumi who was feeling the power of her lust filled attraction._

_She watched impatiently as she followed Sachiko's hands to her jeans which she quickly unbuttoned and then slowly pulled down. "You can take the last piece off," Sachiko teased as Yumi looked up at her before quickly getting off the bed and finding herself on her knees._

_Yumi placed a kiss right on Sachiko's stomach as she grabbed the sides of her panties. As the pulled them down revealing Sachiko entirely she started kissing lower and lower stopping to look up at Sachiko who had her eyes closed._

_It was only a moment later Sachiko gasped and opened her eyes slowly. Yumi was just as inexperienced as her, but still Sachiko felt weak in the knees. She couldn't believe how bold Yumi was being and after a minute or so of feeling Yumi's lips against her she felt something else. Sachiko moaned out loud as she leaned forward a little._

"_Why don't you lay down on the bed, it will be easier," Yumi said as she stood up and guided Sachiko onto the bed. "There, isn't that better?" Yumi asked as Sachiko put her head back and felt Yumi's breaths against her. "Just enjoy this. . ."_

Sachiko's eyes opened slowly as the dream faded away, she saw two slender legs followed by the back of seat in front of her. It didn't really register what was going on though as she closed her eyes again enjoying the warmth of her pillow.

"Mmm, Yumi," Sachiko breathed with a smile as she pictured the dream and where it left off.

"Are you awake?" A voice asked as Sachiko's eyes opened quickly this time as she turned her head and saw Yumi looking down at her. She remained frozen for a moment before realizing that she was laying in Yumi's lap.

"I am so sorry," Sachiko said as she quickly sat back up and looked out the window.

Yumi just shook her head, "there is nothing to be sorry about, you fell asleep and your head was hanging, I didn't want your neck to hurt so I let you use my lap as a pillow. I knew you looked pretty tired this morning.

Sachiko thought back for a moment to that morning when they were getting in the car. She remembered Yumi commenting on the fact she was tired, but she never remembered falling asleep.

"Was your dream good? You kept making noises in your sleep," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled and glanced out the window.

"Probably the best I've ever had," she responded as she watched the trees go by.

_I was in the best dream she has ever had?_

Sachiko glanced back towards Yumi for a moment at the thought before focusing on the seat in front of her.

_She said my name so many times while sleeping. What was going on I wonder?_

"The best one you've ever had? What was it about?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko shrugged and glanced out the window again.

"I'm not sure," Sachiko said referencing the fact that she wasn't entirely sure if it was an actual dream or a vision of what was to come. She figured it was nothing more than a dream since it happened in her bedroom at home. "It didn't really make sense, I just know it made me very happy. You were there too," Sachiko mentioned as Yumi looked at her with question written all over her face. "We were playing a game… Jenga, I think," Sachiko lied as Yumi raised an eyebrow at her.

_Jenga. . .? That's odd, but something tells me I might like playing Jenga with her a lot._

"Where are we anyways?" Sachiko asked as Yumi shrugged followed by blushing a little.

_Idiot! You were so focused on the fact she was sleeping in your lap you became oblivious to everything else, you have no idea where we are! Then again, it's not very often, if ever that she actually falls asleep on your lap. It was almost like we were a real couple._

"I think we left around eleven didn't we?" Sachiko asked as Yumi thought for a second before nodding.

"That sounds right. I know we've been driving for quite a while," Yumi responded just as the car started slowing down. "Oh, well, I guess that explains it, that looks like the sign for the place right up there," Yumi pointed out as Sachiko glanced out window and read the sign quick.

"In that case I'm sorry for sleeping the entire way, it must have been boring," Sachiko apologized as Yumi shook her head.

"No, it was…relaxing in a way," Yumi said with a smile.

_I could have sat here a lot longer if it meant having you so close._

"_She is crazy about you and for some reason you are still afraid," _Sachiko thought as she sighed quietly and looked out the window one last time as a building came into sight.

It was Yumi's turn to look at Sachiko weird for a moment.

_She didn't say anything? I'm glad in a way, I have to be more careful with my words. If that wasn't an obvious hint of my feelings towards her I don't know what is. . . She looks almost depressed though, I hope she isn't still stressed out._

"Look its Youko-sama," Yumi said as Sachiko glanced from the building over towards a person walking towards the car which was none other than her Onee-sama.

"It seems she was awaiting our arrival," Sachiko commented as she turned to Yumi and smiled to reassure her that everything was alright. "We'll grab our bags and head to the front desk to get our room key," Sachiko continued as the car came to a stop.

_You look tired, have trouble sleeping?_

Sachiko just nodded before opening the door and stepping out to help Yumi out of the backseat.

"Thank you," Yumi said as she gave Sachiko a smile before closing the car door behind her. "This place is beautiful."

"Yes, it's really nice here, a lot nicer than those pictures we looked at on the internet," Youko said as she glanced back towards the building for a moment. "The rooms are really nice too, though I hear someone got the bigger room."

"Well there is two of us, it seemed necessary," Sachiko said as she went to the trunk that had been opened and grabbed her bag.

_I was thinking all night and all morning today. I realized shortly after hearing about which room was yours that you have felt this way about her for a long time now. I think we may need to talk again about these feelings you've been having._

Sachiko could only glance to Yumi who was grabbing her bags out of the trunk before turning back to Youko and sighing in such a way that Youko knew she was spot on with her assumption.

_Come on, look happy, you told me on the phone she has feelings for you. You said your dream had you together sometime this week. You shouldn't be down about that, unless you're just nervous? I mean it makes sense, you've never had a girlfriend before. Then again you've never been with anyone before._

Sachiko just simply gave Youko a look that told her she had probed enough as they walked towards the doors to the front desk.

_I wonder how big our room is compared to the others rooms? I wonder how much it cost. . . It was probably really expensive, those prices on the website weren't cheap… How am I going to pay her back though? I could try and get a job at that convenience store by my house. Perhaps I have enough from allowance?_

Sachiko glanced towards Yumi this time as she frowned a little bit. She knew Yumi always had thoughts like this and it always bothered her because Yumi was worrying. Sachiko had assured her many times before that things like this didn't matter. She didn't' like showing off her wealth, but when it came to Yumi, she didn't' care about the money. She simply just wanted to enjoy her time with Yumi.

"Welcome," a woman said as Sachiko entered the small front desk area behind Youko and Yumi. "Did you have a reservation?"

"Yes, we have one under the name Ogasawara," Sachiko explained as the woman behind the counter glanced down to the computer screen and clicked around for a few moments.

"Ah, you are the ones who booked the big room for the week," she said as she turned to the back wall where there was a bunch of keys hanging from hooks. "Here are three keys for you."

"Oh they only need two, I'm not with them," Youko explained as the lady glanced at Sachiko and Yumi and gave them an odd look.

_Lesbians perhaps?_

"Oh, are we celebrating a special occasion perhaps?" The lady asked as she turned and put one of the keys back on the wall. Sachiko just simply stared at her back for a moment with an odd look that Youko noticed. She had a guess as to what the lady was thinking.

"No, we're just on vacation with a few friends is all," Yumi answered unaware of anything the lady might be implying.

The lady smiled as she turned around and handed Sachiko and Yumi there room keys, "well that sounds fun too. If you ladies lose your key we have one here behind the counter to get into the room, we have your both your names on the computer already so just ask."

"Thank you," Sachiko said as Yumi put her key away and grabbed her bag.

_They would make a cute couple. . . Oh well, back to figuring out the schedule for this week._

Sachiko smiled a little from this as they exited the office and turned to the right. There was a stone pathway through a small outdoor passageway that lead to the courtyard. Surrounding the courtyard were two floors of rooms. On the second floor there was a walkway all the way around the building while down on the first floor was mainly flowers and small bushes. All these first floor rooms were connected to the pool area by small little stone paths.

The really nice thing about the building itself is that it used an older Japanese architectural style. It's looks on the outside were very different on the inside however where everything was very modern.

"That's your room over there," Youko said as she pointed to a door up on the second floor. "It's a corner room that takes up the room of another and has a huge balcony off the back for a really nice view."

_Perfect for a couples get away._

"Thank you," Sachiko said as she squinted at Youko momentarily before walking with her and Yumi towards the stairs to the second floor.

"Oh one last thing, my room is right next to yours and I believe Touko-chan's room is too, so if you need anything we are right there," Youko said with a smile as they reached the top of the stairs.

Sachiko raised an eyebrow as they approached the door which Yumi was unlocking.

"Oh that is neat you unlock it and then it slides," Yumi explained with a smile as she turned to Sachiko in the doorway for a moment. "Do you want to come in?"

"_Do you want to come in?"_

_. . ._

Sachiko dropped her bag as her eyes went wide at the sight of Yumi in that doorway asking her that. She quickly put a hand up to her forehead as she felt slightly dizzy and weak in the knees for a moment.

"Sachiko are you alright?" Youko asked as she put a hand on Sachiko's shoulder to ensure she wasn't falling.

"Sachiko?" Yumi asked as she too dropped her bags and went over to her.

_Oh no what's wrong, does she not feel good? I hope she isn't, I mean she didn't—ah!_

"I'm fine," Sachiko said as she put up a hand to show them she was alright to stand on her own. "I just—"

"You're tired still aren't you?" Yumi asked as Sachiko glanced to her and nodded with a small sigh That's what Yumi's scrambled thoughts were getting at. "Why don't you go lay down then? I will take your bags in," Yumi explained as Sachiko shook her head before grabbing her bag.

"No, I'm fine I just lost grip of it is all," Sachiko said as Yumi looked at her for a moment to see if she would change her mind. "If it means that much to you though," Sachiko continued as she handed her bag to Yumi who smiled.

_That will earn some points with her, but you have some explaining to do for me. I know that reaction Sachiko, something happens here doesn't it? I don't think it's just a simple confession either, you're blushing like crazy whether you are aware or not._

"I just lost my balance is all," Sachiko said as she turned her face away from Youko. "Thank you for showing us to our room, I'll be fine now I'm sure."

_Alright, I get the hint, but you better not be hiding anything bad._

Sachiko just simply gave Youko a nod as she turned and started walking towards her room. Once she was inside Sachiko glanced back to the doorway where she could only envision Yumi standing. She sighed as she thought of something else, "It hasn't happened yet, there is nothing to worry about."

"Hey are you coming?" Yumi asked as she poked her head in the doorway, "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed there is only one. If anything I can sleep on the floor or—"

Sachiko smiled, "No, Yumi, that won't be necessary I'm fine sharing a bed with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright so there it is, it's kind of long and only about halfway through this day. I may do shorter chapters and break each day up because with as much as I have to stop writing mid way I think it will help. I personally feel this chapter suffered a little because I wrote this chapter over about 1.5 weeks. I constantly had to go back and check things just to ensure accuracy and with the length it got a little taxing sometimes so we will see. That being said though I may tweak a little bit, nothing major. I wanted to stress this chapter that Yumi has an attraction for Sachiko while Sachiko is constantly having fantasies about Yumi due to these dreams. Getting them from the night before to the hotel was the goal for this one, but it's not over yet, I'm going to do a part 2 of this. That is all I can think of right now feel free to ask me any questions (preferably in PM so i can respond!)

I also wanted to respond to a review from chapter 1 "wait if sachi can hear thoughts, how come shes stil sane. thats like hear noises ever where right." I have thought about this and don't have a clear answer yet. The one I'm going with thus far is that yes this can happen, but I'm not typing all of it, and it's more of a focus/close proximity thing. I've also decided that her relationship with others can have an effect on this. WHen you are talkign in a group of people you tend to pick out conversations sometimes, especially those from people who may interest you. I am using the same idea for her mind reading. I actually have some notes down about it's limitations and such. I will post more about this later.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey again sorry about the long delays between chapters, I've gone over the school bit enough so I'll save it, but that is the reason. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others and that is simply because the shorter chapters are easier for me to put out so I will be switching back to those. If I were to keep going I may not be able to post what I have right now and I hate making everyone wait. So here is this chapter it is much shorter than the other two but hopefully the update will be much shorter too. As a side note thank you for the reviews and PM's, they really do mean a lot and to the guests, I would love to reply to you sometime but you need an account! (I will give current updates as to how far along I am in a PM if asked and there was a guest or two that I would have liked to give an update to just letting them know I'm still going!)

Sachiko smiled at Yumi as she placed her bags down on the floor and looked towards the glass doors that lead to the balcony. She stared for a moment when she noticed Yumi taking in the view just outside the doors. Yumi looked around as carefree as can be not even once realizing she was the center of someone's world.

.

* * *

><p>Sachiko just simply sighed as she glanced down to her bag briefly before looking back up at Yumi. <em>"She is beautiful," <em>Sachiko thought to herself as she felt a small fluttery feeling within her. _"You can't even look at her anymore without noticing how perfect she is. . ."_

"What are you thinking about?" Yumi asked breaking Sachiko's thought process as she reentered the room with a curious expression on her face.

"Nothing in particular, I'm just happy that you're here with me right now," Sachiko replied causing Yumi to smile. "I'm also happy about our room, it is very nice."

Yumi nodded, "It is very nice, though I'm sure it's still quite expensive."

"Price doesn't matter, it's already been paid for and I told you not to worry about it. You are my petite soeur and best friend Yumi," Sachiko explained as Yumi paused for a moment followed by a sigh.

_That doesn't make it any cheaper. . ._

"I know, I just feel bad even though I know it probably doesn't matter for you. The least I can do is let you have the bed," Yumi said as she went over towards the archway that lead into the bedroom.

_I could probably fit on that couch or if I have to I'll just sleep on the floor. I didn't bring a sleeping bag though, so maybe that isn't the best idea. . ._

Sachiko sighed at these thoughts as she walked over towards Yumi and looked at the bed in front of them. "If I sleep on that side Yumi, then you sleep on this side," Sachiko said pointing at the bed. "We sleep in the same bed at my house all the time, this will be no different."

_She has a point, but it's not about whether we do it at home or not, it's an offering why can't she see that._

"You're sure, I mean it's no big deal and that way you can have the bed all to yourself," Yumi tried to argue again as Sachiko took a deep breath and looked at her. Yumi couldn't say no to this look, it meant that Sachiko wasn't changing her mind no matter what. Yumi shrugged, "I just don't want—"

"Yumi, look at me," Sachiko said as Yumi looked up at her and sighed, "I want you to sleep in this bed with me," she continued as she tried hard to keep herself from blushing. "I don't want you to worry about this room, I've already forgotten how much it cost because that didn't matter. I wanted to spend the week with just you that is why I got us this room."

_The week with me, but our other friends are here?_

"What about our friends though?" Yumi asked as Sachiko frowned a little causing Yumi to raise her eyebrow.

"You're right they are here. I guess I was just hoping to spend most of the time with just you then," Sachiko reasoned before going stiff as a board as two arms wrapped around her.

"I want to spend it mostly with you too," Yumi said as she hugged Sachiko.

Sachiko smiled before hugging Yumi back, "then it's settled, to spend more time with me you will sleep in the same bed as me."

Yumi sighed finally giving up the fight as she released Sachiko, "Fine, but I will find a way to pay you back."

"I'm sure you will," Sachiko smiled as she quickly turned and walked into the bedroom with visions of Yumi seducing her in that very room running through her head.

_Alright, you are alone with her for a whole week. This is your chance to finally tell her how you feel. You cannot screw this up, Touko-chan has so much confidence in me. Sachiko would never turn your back on you, even if she does turn you down._

Sachiko paused at the foot of the bed as Yumi's thoughts entered her mind. It wasn't until Yumi came into sight at the left side of the bed that Sachiko returned to reality. Yumi just admitted in her own mind to having feelings for her, Sachiko could barely believe it as she shook her head and looked to Yumi. "Yumi, there is another reason I want you to be with me this week," Sachiko said as she froze up wishing she had never said a word.

"There is?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko's mouth opened as she tried hard to find something to say. All she could do was nod slowly as her mind kept returning to the fact that she should tell her.

"Yes, it's because. . . It's because. . . Our relationship," Sachiko said as she thought of what to say next, this was much harder than she imagined. "I feel like our relationship is changing and—"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Sachiko can Yumi come out and play?" Sei asked loud enough for both of them to hear her in their room.

Yumi just rolled her eyes with a shake of her head before focusing on Sachiko again, "It's changing and…?" Yumi asked curiously as Sei knocked on the door again.

Sachiko just smiled and shook her head, "...and it can wait, if we don't answer she will only get louder," Sachiko said feeling a mix of anger towards Sei and an odd relief followed by a dread knowing she would have to go through it again.

As Yumi went to answer the door Sachiko just simply took a seat on the bed and took a deep breath. _"Why of all times did she have to interrupt now? I swear Sei-sama exists to make my life as unpleasant as possible. If I just had one more minute. . .!" _Sachiko closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head a little before hearing footsteps back to the bedroom.

"Sei-sama wants to know if we want to go to town with, Touko, Yoshino, and Rei?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm still a little tired, but you can go if you want," Sachiko replied as she looked up to Yumi for a moment before glancing towards the door though it wasn't visible from the room.

"Alright, but why don't you get some rest while I'm gone. You will have the whole room to yourself and I'll be super quiet when I come back," Yumi said as Sachiko nodded and watched Yumi turn to leave the room.

When Sachiko heard the door shut she laid back in bed and sighed still thinking of the conversation. It would be on her mind annoying her until she drifted to sleep about fifteen minutes later.

Just outside the room however something was happening that Sachiko could not guess and that was Yumi waving the other girls off as they went to town. As soon as they were out of sight she took a deep breath and turned towards her bedroom door. She felt really bad for lying to Sachiko, but she had to do this. Yumi glanced to the door to the room next to theirs before walking over and knocking on it.

A few moments later the door opened as Youko looked at Yumi curiously glancing around expecting to see Sachiko with her.

"It's just me, Sachiko is resting," Yumi said as she glanced towards her bedroom door for a moment before looking back to Youko. "I was hoping I could talk to you for a little bit, preferably just me and you." Yumi continued as Youko raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, come in," Youko said a moment later as she opened the door allowing Yumi in. She noticed Yumi immediately went and took a seat, which was alright, but it was kind of odd.

"So Sachiko fell asleep huh?" Youko asked as she went to get Yumi a glass of water, it wasn't often Yumi asked to talk directly to her so something must be going on.

"Yes, she was really tired, I think I may have kept her up too long last night," Yumi said as Youko chuckled.

"Well that is fine, I'm sure she was more than happy to stay up with you, she really enjoys having you over," Youko said trying to drop very subtle hints for Sachiko.

"I'm glad because I like staying over at her house," Yumi replied as Youko joined her at the table with a glass of water for each for each of them.

"So tell me, what you wanted to talk about, does Sachiko already know?" Youko asked, she knew Yumi usually told Sachiko everything and very rarely came to her about it. Yumi shook her head as a more serious look came across her face, it made Youko raise an eyebrow it was almost a complete mood change instantly.

"Sachiko doesn't know anything," Yumi said as she sighed and looked towards the table, "Touko-chan knows though."

Youko looked at Yumi for a moment a little confused, "and now you want me to know?" She asked as Yumi nodded.

"Yes, because I want your help," Yumi replied as she tried to look at Youko but immediately looked back down, which Youko noticed. "I want to tell Sachko, but I can't."

"Why can't you tell her? Furthermore what it is you want to tell her?" Youko asked as Yumi remained silent.

. . .

. . .

. . .

". . .Yumi if you don't tell me I can't help you," Youko said for encouragement as Yumi sighed and nodded slgihtyl.

"I know, but I'm afraid to tell you," Yumi said as Youko looked at Yumi a little worried, she could tell how nervous Yumi was by her body language which was rather reserved and the shakiness in her voice when she spoke.

"You know whatever it is I won't judge you in any way," Youko said as she reached a hand out to try and calm Yumi.

Yuumi glanced to Youko's hand for a moment before thinking about Sachiko sleeping in the room next to her, "do you promise not to tell?"

"Since when have I ever shared any of your secrets that you have shared with me?" Youko asked as Yumi nodded, out of all her friends Youko was the safest to tell anything aside from Sachiko of course.

"I. . ." Yumi started as she felt the nerves stop her, so she did the only thing she could and covered her face with her hands. "I'm in love with Sachiko and I don't mean I love her as a sister!" Yumi said though it was muffled by her hands. "I'm sorry, I know what you must think of me, I can leave if you—"

"Yumi," Youko said stopping Yumi mid-sentence, "I don't think anything of you. I told you I wouldn't judge you and I meant it."

Yumi took a deep breath and nodded still keeping her head down slightly, "thank you, I am just afraid of losing you and Sachiko as friends."

"I can understand, but let me tell you now, that you will not lose either of us because of this Yumi."

"What about Sachiko though? She won't be able to look at me the same knowing I have feelings for her," Yumi said as Youko thought about that situation for a moment. She knew Sachiko had feelings for Yumi too, but she didn't feel right telling Yumi that.

"Perhaps, but I would like to remind you who we are talking about Yumi. Sachiko adores you and though she may feel weird about it at first, I'm sure she will not turn her back on you. If she does I'll knock some sense into her myself," Youko vented thinking of Sachiko chickening out of telling Yumi she loved her.

"You can't do that, if she doesn't want to be my friend once she finds out then she doesn't want to be my friend," Yumi shrugged with a frown as Youko sat silent this time only for a moment though.

"Yumi," Youko said as Yumi glanced up to her, "I know you are afraid of telling her, but I assure you she is more tolerant of. . ."

"You can say it. . ."

"Do you consider yourself that?" Youko asked as Yumi looked up to her and sighed.

"I, I don't know. . . I mean, I've always been attracted to her I guess…Oh gosh this is so embarrassing," Yumi said as Youko reached out and put a hand on her shoulder again to calm her.

"Everything is fine, there is no judging here," Youko smiled as Yumi smiled a tiny bit.

". . .Well…I've always kind of thought she was cute, err well. . . I mean. . . I guess I've always given more thought to girl than boys," Yumi finally said as Youko nodded.

"So you consider yourself?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid of the label," Yumi said with a sigh before shrugging, "I suppose it would be lesbian though if I absolutely had to. I've never had an interest in boys."

Youko sat back in her chair a little bit thinking as the door to the room opened and Sei entered, "Oh look, Yumi came to visit me!"

Yumi looked at Sei for a moment rolling her eyes as if nothing was wrong, Youko was very impressed by this move she seemed to pick up from Sachiko. "I came here to speak with Youko, but I was actually just leaving," Yumi said as she turned back to Youko and smiled a little bit even though she still seemed troubled.

"Yes, speaking of which, let's go get that shampoo quick from your room before it gets too late," Youko said as she stood from her chair. Yumi could only raise an eyebrow before letting it go and nodding, she figured Youko had something in mind.

"Don't we have shampoo?" Sei asked curiously as Youko sighed and shook her head.

"If you call that stuff that came with the room shampoo sure, but Sachiko always brings the good stuff," Youko said as Sei looked at oddly for a moment before rolling her eyes, "you're such a girl sometimes."

"Actually I'm a girl all the time," Youko replied as they made their way towards the door.

"Whatever," Sei said as she went back to digging through her bag that she had brought home from the store.

"I'm sorry about that interruption," Youko apologized after shutting the door behind her.

"It's no problem, I'm glad I could tell you, though I still don't know what to do about it," Yumi said as Youko walked her to her door, which was just the next door down from her.

"Well I'm sure we'll have another chance to talk about that, but before you go, I wanted to remind you about something," Youko said as she leaned down close to Yumi's ear. "Sachiko has never had any interest in boys either."

Yumi quickly turned to look at as she walked back towards her room. Youko smiled just before opening her door, "just something to think about I suppose."

-X-X-

Sachiko yawned as her eyes opened to a pinkish sunlight coming through the window and dimly lighting the room. She must have been out for a few hours she reasoned as she sat up and glanced to her left where she saw Yumi sitting in a chair looking into the room.

She raised an eyebrow at the almost lost expression Yumi had, she didn't' even seem to notice that Sachiko had woken up.

"Is everything alright, Yumi?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi blinked and looked up towards her with a very serious look on her face.

Instead of answering with a yes or no, Yumi asked a question that would make Sachiko's heart stop for a moment, "Why do you hate men, Onee-sama?"


End file.
